EDWARDS SNEAKIN AROUND
by xXsmart-lil-cookieXx
Summary: Edward has been acting weird lately.He's been getting home later and later. Bellas getting worried,and Isn't the only one who notices Edward's strange behavior.All the Cullens notice his behavior.Is there a new women in Edward's life?
1. PROLOUGE

A/N

I write more r&R

I made edward's personality this way on purpose

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (DUH!)  
**

**T**his is just the prologe

**W**ant me to write more r&R

**_2 FANFIC_**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I tried to keep my voice down as I spoke to Edward, Nessie was sleep.

"Hey Edward where do u go every night" he had been getting home later and later, and with my great sence of smell I smelt a very strong female perfume scent.

"What do you want me to say Bella"

"I just wanna know where you go every night"

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME WHERE I GO IS MY BUISNESS" I flinched he's never talked to me like that before.

"Edward i just-"

"Ya know what Bella..YOU WERE MORE HELPFUL WHEN YOU WERE HUMAN" he yelled at me while grabbing his wallet and that time Nessie was awake with tears in her eyes

"mama whats wrong with daddy?"

"I don't.....I don't know Nessie but you need to get some sleep

She put her hot hand on my cheek and showed me what just happened and how she felt

"I know Nessie im scared to" then my baby fell back to sleep

* * *


	2. THAT SNEAKY BACK STABBER

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT(DUH!)**

**O**k here is the official chapter 1. If there is any spelling or grammar I need to work on you can tell me.

I changed Edward's personality completely you will find out in later chapters.

DIZ IS MA 2ND FANFIC BE NICE please =)

BPOV

* * *

I sat down in Edwards old room at the Cullen's house watching my Nessie sleep. When Edward came home, he seemed to be in a hurry to leave. I guessed he forgot something.

"Hey, Edward how was your day?"

"Ok" he said coldly, I was waiting for a kiss so I waited and waited. I finally got tired of waiting so I got up walked (more like flashed) to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his lips.

"Bella we are not alone in this house"He pulled my arms off his waist and pushed me away.

"OOH BELLA JUST GOT REJECTED!!!" I heard Emmett's booming laughter from down stairs, a hiss escaped my lips and he giggled.

When I looked up,Edward was already out the window

I went to Alice's room and the little pixie automatically stood up."Hey Bella there's this really good sale at the mall and I was wondering if-"

"Alice I want you to follow Edward where ever he goes all day"

she sighed "Bella I can't he can hear my thoughts so easily"

"I'm worried that he doesn't love me anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella he loves you" Esme's voice was so mothering

"mama I wanna go home" Nessie said in the smallest voice

"ok Nessie" After we said our goodbyes I carried Nessie to the cottage and the phone rang when i finished tucking her in.

"hello?"

"Hey Bella it's me"

"Alice, what is it"

"you were right about Edward he has been acting weird, so I'm going to follow him.I need you to shield your thoughts from him."

"I don't know Alice I'm a terrible liar"

"Bella, you are not lying because you are not going to say anything."she made it all sound so easy, Edward is so smart he will know something is going on,but then again he hasn't been paying attention to me so I guess it would work.

"Bella are you in?" she asked pulling my out of my thoughts

"yes"

"GREAT" she squealed before hanging up.

Edward walked in and went straight to the T.V.

He didn't bother to look at me or say hello, so I just went to Nessie's room and watched her sleep

APOV

* * *

Me and Bella made an agreement that i would follow Edward in the morning.I would be sure to stay at least four miles behind him so he wouldn't

hear me or my thoughts and he could not smell me either. Bella called me and told me Edward left around 4:30 and right now it was 5:00 I had time to catch up with him.

I followed Edward to a small cafe' in Port Angeles where he walked in and sat down in booth #6. Approximately three minutes later a very sexy young female walked in and kissed his lips so passionately "**_EDWARD HOW COULD YOU_" **I thought to loud.

Edwards eyes flashed across the street to where I was and his face was horror stricken. All I could do was stare. Edward excused himself and walked across the street to where I was.

"ALICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!?"

"Oh Edward how could you do this to Bella"

"Alice you can't tell her about this it will break her heart"

"I can't keep this a secret from her"

"Do you really want to hurt her Alice,would you do that to her?"

"Edward I-"

"Exactly, you wouldn't" why was he doing this to me. He knew I couldn't hurt her.

"Then don't" he said answering my thoughts"Go back and make up something to tell her,but remember this is between me and you. He sighed Bella is great but I don't _want_ her anymore Alice" All i could do was nod my head and head home.

When I got there Bella was pacing back and forth,and when she heard me her head shot up.

"Alice, oh Alice what happened"

"Nothing Bella Nothing at all, everything fine." Before she had time to ask me anything else I made up a lie about a sell and headed to the mall I felt horrible, but what else could I do?

* * *

**OMG ALICE IS IN ON EDWARD'S SECRET **

THERE MAY BE SOME GRAMMAR PROBLEMS BUT I'M ONLY HUMAN LOL

don't be afraid to tell me.


	3. REALITY!

**DISCLAIMER:DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Hey peoples whats me if you like this ok. R&R**

N.P.O.V

* * *

"Mommy and daddy's fights have been getting worse and worse.I think it's my daddy's yells at momma for no reason and he doesn't care about me anymore." Aunt Rose looked at me with sadness in her eyes,she caight me crying and made me tell her what was wrong.

"I know Nessie,I can hear them from my room.I promise it will get better Nessie."I looked at her through my tears. She wiped them away and continued playing with my curls that went all that way to my waist.

"What if it doesn't get better Rose." She sighed and I knew that she was thinking just the same she stopped breathing and growled. Then I heard Jake laugh.

"JAKEY!!" I yelled as I ran out the was waiting for me with a huge smile and his arms wide open.I gave him a hug and a peck on his cheek and then I quickly jumped on his back.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE SCARIEST MOVIE NIGHT EVER!!!"He yelled as he turned away from the house.

"If you hurt her mongrel I will kill you."Aunt Rose was doing it again.

"Be nice" I said as I held Jacob's back, he chuckled

"I'm not gonna hurt her Blondie,speaking of Blondie,Hey did you hear about the blond that got locked out of her car with-"

"-The hood down. DOG,next time you get your Internet jokes make sure you use the ones that have _not_ been used."Jacob turned away from her.

"WHATEVER"he yelled as he ran to La Push with me on his back.

B.P.O.V

* * *

Edward and I have been getting into arguments allot lately and I know it's scaring Nessie. Nessie unfortunately got her sleep talking from me and lately she has been saying things that would break your heart. When she sleep talks it is only because she is scared or worried about something. Suddenly Edward walked in and pulled me out of my thoughts.I knew I had to talk to him,and the waiting was killing me hypothetically of course. He looked at me like I was a piece of furniture,and that pushed me over the edge. I said something I really didn't want to say.

"Edward do you still love me"He looked at me his eyes turning black instantly.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?!?"I knew I really pissed him off but,......the Edward I knew and loved would have hugged me to his chest and kissed my forehead.

"Never mind Edward,it's useless"I muttered the last part

He looked at me,his eyes full of hatred and disgust. He looked away before his temper got to him, he grabbed his keys and wallet and left,slamming the door.I needed to talk to Alice. Somethings not right,Edward isn't right. Something happened when Alice followed him and I need to know what.

J.P.O.V

* * *

Me and Nessie were in the middle of our horror movie when she fell asleep. I ran out of popcorn and paused the movie to go get some more. I got to the kitchen, I microwaved a bag,and to keep myself busy I poured a glass _Hawaiian Punch_(juice) at normal human speed to pass time_._Suddenly I heard a horrible scream from the living room. I just thought Nessie woke up and un-paused the movie.A scream was common in a horror we were watching_The Chainsaw Massacre._

"Nessie wait up I wanna see the movie" the popcorn was on it's last minute.59..58..57..Then I heard something heartbreaking from Nessie.

"_Daddy why don't you love momma anymore?"_I realized the horrible scream earlier was Nessie.I flashed into the room. Everyone that knew Nessie also knew that she only talked in her sleep when something was bothering her.

"Nessie wake up your dreaming."She wouldn't wake up,but instead talked more.

"_Daddy why are you so mean to momma? Why don't you love me anymore?_The last part made me flinch. I knew as well as anyone that Edward Cullen loved his daughter more than more than....blood.

"Nessie please snap out of it."I shook her a little, well........a little for her, but for a human they would probably get dizzy and throw up,or was that just Bella. IT WORKED!!! Nessie came back to reality crying harder than ever.

"Oh Jacob he is so mean to mama.' Before I had a chance to ask what happened she put her hand to my cheek and showed me the fights and arguments Bella and Edward got into. Nessie had every right to cry. Edward was so cruel to Bella. He took everything personal,and he always ignored her, never said goodbye,I love you, he was a true vampire a leech.

"Nessie it's ok it will get better." She was shaking her head before I finished the sentence.

"No it wont daddy is so mean." she cried and cried. I was in shock and all I could do was hold her to me,pat her back,and repeat 'everything will be ok Nessie shhhh'. Seeing Nessie crying was crushing my heart.I felt horrible,that leech was going to explain.

B.P.O.V

* * *

I barged into the Cullen's house, and I was surprised to see everyone was in a crowd on the couch surrounding Alice. When they saw me they jumped apart fast, but I still saw them. They all looked guilty and sad. I was surprised they jumped apart, they could of heard me I'm sure. I guess they were to busy in what Alice was saying.

"Hey Bella" She said smiling. I was shocked she would even try that fake happy act. I was hurt and it was clear on my face.

"Alice you have to tell me what you saw the other day."

" Bella I already told you-"

"- A lie Alice,please tell me." If I could cry I would have been on my knees sobbing heavily.

she sighed "Bella sit down"

**

* * *

**

**I hate cliff hangers,but they make everything so much better don't ya think??? **

**Soooo should Alice tell the truth. I will put it to a vote. If you want Alice to tell the truth put 'Alice'If you want her to lie type 'Edward' **

**;)**


	4. JESSICA RIVAS

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT(DUH!) EXCEPT FOR JESSICA RIVAS **

**Ok so 3 votes said 'Alice' and 0 votes said 'Edward' so Alice will tell Bella the truth. R&R **

A.P.O.V.

* * *

I knew I had to tell Bella the truth, but......how? I hated the look on Bella's face when she was hurt or sad. She wasn't herself when she was. Edward has a family for god's sake.(_thnx vampiregurl for the idea about family ;_)I looked at Bella feeling a mixture of emotions, sadness,ashamed,nervous. I knew my emotions hit my Jasper hard,as soon as he felt them a way of braveness washed over me. I gave him a thankful look and he smiled and nodded me on.

"Bella I don't know how say this, please sit down." She looked like she was about to fall. She also looked worried,despite Jasper's ability.

"Please,Alice please tell me what is going on with Edward." She begged me. At that point I knew I had to tell her everything.

"Well..... Bella when I followed Edward I stayed 4 miles behind him as you know. He led me to a small cafe' in Port Angles. I didn't think anything of it at first." I stopped and she looked up at me.

"But." she encouraged

"A lady walked in and.....well kissed him." There was false hope in here eyes

"On the cheek?." I felt horrible about what I was about to say, but I thought about Nessie.

"No kissed him with.........Passion." she looked torn. I just flipped Bella's world upside down. She fell to her knees off the couch, and began to cry a tearless sob.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry.I was so selfish."

"We were all selfish." Jasper cut in. I don't know how it happened, but Bella looked worse when she looked up.

"You all knew.....but- how come you didn't- and Edward he doesn't love-. What about - what about Renesmee what will I say. How will I say it. Her dad doesn't.-" I knew Bella knew couldn't finish the sentence,so she suggested something else.

"To night I will ask Edward about where he goes. Ive asked him everything but that." That idea wasn't good because of Edward's temper,but right now I had no right to tell Bella 'no'. She was out the door before anyone could say anything. The house was quiet for the remainder of the day.

B.P.O.V

* * *

My world was crushed. Edwards didn't love me anymore. I. It was 2:00 A.M. in the morning when I calmed down.I needed to tell Nessie but how,I ran to the cottage surprised to hear -and smell- Jacob with Nessie.

"Hey Bells how is it going." Jacob tried to make himself look happy, but in his face he was worried.

"Jake whats wrong." Deep down I knew the answer.

"Nessie" we said in unison

"Bella she was crying in her sleep. She doesn't think Edward loves her anymore."

"Jake that's _sort of_ it." I felt my knees collapse under me "He doesn't love _me_."

"What?" Nessie was sitting straight up her eyes full of tears.

I heard Edward approaching the house at a speed a human couldn't see. I gasped

"Nessie go to sleep. Everything will be OK. You should leave Jake." I warned him. If he fought Edward I don't know who would win.

I tried to keep my voice down as I spoke to Edward, Nessie was asleep.

"Hey, Edward where do u go every night" he had been getting home later and later, and with my great sense of smell, I smelt a very strong female perfume scent. Victoria's secret I think.

"What do you want me to say Bella"

"I just wanna know where you go every night"

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME WHERE I GO IS MY BUSINESS" I flinched he's never talked to me like that before.

"Edward i just-" He has never been so......defensive

"You know what Bella..YOU WERE MORE HELPFUL WHEN YOU WERE HUMAN" he yelled at me while grabbing his wallet and that time Nessie was awake with tears in her eyes

"mama whats wrong with daddy?"

"I don't.....I don't know Nessie but you need to get some sleep

She put her hot hand on my cheek and showed me what just happened and how she felt

"I know Nessie I'm scared to" then my baby fell back to sleep.

(For the first time) E.P.O.V. 1:00 A.M. (Before Edward came home to Bella)

* * *

Her name is Jessica...Jessica Rivas. She _is _most beautiful creature I have ever seen, both inside and out. Isabella wasn't my world anymore believe it or not.

"So Edward." she hesitated."I hate doing this but, when will you tell your wife about me...well us._I don't want to break your marriage apart. _

"Look at me Jess" That was the nickname I gave my love. "I'm not satisfied with Isabella,she's great but not my life anymore." I repeated what I was thinking. I pushed a Coke toward her and,she drank it taking small sips. Almost every night I would pick up Jess and take her to out special spot. A small cafe' in Port Angeles booth #6.

"What about your daughter Edward." She said after taking another sip of Coke.

"She....reminds me so much if her mother. I love the half that is not.........like Isabella". I was ashamed I didn't love Isabella anymore at first, but.... not now.....not anymore.

"I guess your right Edward,you were very miserable when you met her. Why was your sister surprised when she saw us together. You said she could see the future." She looked confused,I still couldn't believe how beautiful Jess was. Whenever me and Isabella got into a fight I would use it as an excuse to grab my wallet and keys so I could go over to Jess's house.

"I don't know. Maybe it is because you have a little ware wolf in you." She laughed and I joined her. Her laugh was musical.

"Oh yeah she can't see ware wolves" It's true my Jessica is Jacob's long lost -blood related- cousin isn't a ware wolf but her father only got the _immortality _and _speed and strength_,but not the ware wolfness. I chuckled at my own thoughts.

"Excuse me sir we are closing in 5 minutes." A young female said. "_God you are so cute,why are you with that slut. I bet she Doesn't even know your last name." _I chuckled at her at her glared at Jess before she gave us the bill,I payed with cash of course.

"Edward I think I should go home now,she giggled._ The other ladies are getting jealous" _We laughed together. I drove Jess home and when we got to her door I looked down and her. I admired her and she looked into my eyes. She was wearing a very sexy Victoria's secret perfume. I recognized it from Tanya when I lived in Denali,I saw and smelt the bottle in Tanya's room.

"Edward I love you" That was all I needed to hear.I leaned down and crushed her lips to mine passionately. I knew Isabella would smell the perfume but I didn't care. I chuckled.

"I love you too Jess." She walked in her house and I drove home Ready to face Isabella. When I got home it was just as I suspected. More accusation

JESS.P.O.V

* * *

I am so in love with Edwards Cullen. I know he feels the same way, but there is a problem. He's married, not _happily _married but he's married. I had an idea. Me and Edward made a plan on how to tell Isabella what has been going on. I have another plan in mind though. I could maybe get to know Isabella. I could go to her house and talk to her. I knew it wouldn't be easy, and she would probably put up a good fight but I am in love. I can't contain myself. The phone rang pulling me out of my thoughts. I answered it quickly knowing who it was.

"Hello Edward"

"Hello who is this?" I was surprised and, nervous.

"I am Jessica.......Jessica Rivas"

"Do you know Edward Cullen?" I was getting suspicious.

"Yes I do....is this his sister. Hello Alice. I am truly sorry you had to keep me an Edwards relationship a secret." There was a gasp

"NO THIS IS HIS WIFE!!!" *click*She hung up on me. We were so.................busted. I hate myself. I didn't know that was Isabella. There was a knock on my door.

"Jess honey let me in." How was I going to tell Edward his wife knows about us.

* * *

_**Hey peoples how is it going, OMG They are totally busted. Bella is going to kill Edward.**_

**I KNOW WOLFNESS IS NOT A WORD I MADE UP OOOOK.**

**So did you like is R&R ;) oh yeah ha ha my friends name is Jessica Rivas and she is a total Edward/Robert Patterson fan. I made her Edwards new girlfriend. She is gonna be so embarrassed**

**OMG-GONNA- is a real word ok sorry bye bye**


	5. FAMILY ISSUES

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT )"DUH") EXCEPT FOR JESSICA RIVAS**

**Hey peoples sorry on chapter 4 I posted chapter 2 or 3 instead, and it all got confusing. I FIXED IT BY THE WAY.**

**SO VERY SORRY About GRAMMER!!! I recently found out that in L.A. I am getting a D-. Basically I am failing the class. I have to **

**get a C average. HA HA OK I've kept you waiting long enough here is the story *dramatic applause*.**

B.P.O.V.

* * *

Me and Edward just got into a big fight 10 minutes ago..... before he ran off somewhere, so I have decided to do laundry.I hadn't done laundry in months, and that was mainly because Alice wouldn't allow us to wear anything twice.

_1. Take cloths out baskets._ _"Check"_

_2. Separate lights from dark. "Check"_

I was working on turning Edward's pants, trying to get the pants legs outside in. I got one pants leg when a cell phone fell out. I remember Edward losing his cell phone a while ago. He must have forgotten he put it in his pocket. I plugged the phone in and it immediately turned on. I decided to check and see if we had gotten any calls from Denali or anything out of the usual. I went through missed calls,but nothing. I wanted to know if Edward might have deleted me from his phone list. He never talks to me anyways. I scrolled through very fast.

_Alice Hale_

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Emmett Cullen_

_Esme Cullen_

_Isabella. _Typical. Isabella,he has been calling me that ever since his strange behavior started.

_Jasper Hale_

_Jessica Rivas-Cullen_

_Renesmee-Nessie_

_Rosalie Cullen_

_Seth Clearwater_

I was confused who was Jessica Rivas no, _Cullen. _I gasped - ery unnecessary,was this her? Was this the girl that made Edward happy. I called with butterflies in my stomach. It rang one time and immediately a female voice spoke.

"Hello Edward" Edward?, why was she asking for Edward, and why did she sound so.......jumpy.

"Hello who is this?". .

"I am Jessica.......Jessica Rivas"Her voice was so beautiful I didn't have a chance.

"Do you know Edward Cullen?" I was hoping she would say no

"Yes I do....is this his sister. Hello Alice. I am truly sorry you had to keep me an Edwards relationship a secret." WHAT!!!! _SHE _was stealing Edward away from me. I'm gonna find her. I _am_ his wife.

"NO THIS IS HIS WIFE!!!" I hung up. Edward was going to pay for this. I wasn't going to let Edward step all over my heart.......again.

E.P.O.V.

* * *

I rung the doorbell to Jess's house. There was something weird going on because it took her 30 seconds to answer the door. When she finally opened the door I felt the huge grin on my face. She wasn't smiling, she looked.... ashamed.

"What is wrong Je-"

"She knows Edward. What are we going to-. What about Renes-. I'm so stupid I answered the pho-."

"Jess you are not stupid what are you talking about. Who knows?....." Isabella knows. I have nothing to worry about.I am finally free. WAIT!!! What about the _dog? Jacob _won't like me dating his cousin. He will probably try to kill me. The #1 Reason for breaking Isabella's heart.

"Edward Helllloooooo. Any buddy home. Wakey wakey what are we gonna do about your family, my family, the treaty."

"The treaty has nothing to do with us. We are free to be together. My family won't mind as long as I am happy. Of course Isabella won't be so considerate." I chuckled at that last part.

"AND.........My family Edward. They all love Isabella so much and what will they think about you being a vam-."

"Your happy right Jess's" I gave her the smile that made her heart stop, and she couldn't help but smile back. A split second later her warm soft lips were on mine. Then I smelt it and heard it at the same time _DOG!?!?!_

J.P.O.V

* * *

I recently found out that my dad' sister died and had a baby 21 years ago before she left to Australia. The girl is now well 21 of course. She was living in her own house off the reservation. I should probably go over to her house and say hi. I has plenty of time. I mean come on we're cousins we should hang out alot more. Yeah that's not a bad idea. I mean Paul already imprinted on her, maybe he could teach her to hate those leeches as much as we do.

"Hey dad I'm gonna go to Jessica's house so we could talk. Ya know cousin stuff I guess." He laughed

"Ok Jake you go do that." I was in the car and I herd Billy murmur 'cousin stuff' and laugh. I laughed with him. I drove as fast as I could to her house, and that's when it hit me. The most disgusting scent I have ever smelt. I followed it, 'OH GOD' I hope it's not goin where I think it's goin. UGH YEP straight to Jessica's house. OH crap what if she was hurt. I slammed the door open and the door nob went through the wall. DAMN! Right there in front of me was that..that _leech _all over my cousin. Instinct took over. I pounced on it, and god I can't believe what happened. I was in a headlock by no other than.............................................

**

* * *

**

**MUAH HAHAHA *evil laugh/grin* That may seem like a normal cliffhanger but it isn't. Who should put Jake in a headlock. Bella, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme,(-Jessica RIVAS-)**** Anyone it's your choice. R&R**

**This was very short but I only had 1 hour to write the story lol.**

**sorry it took so long to update. My mom was like dating the computer for like 1 whole week. God thats a long time lol.**

**I have _ALL_** **of Saturday to update. HAVE FUN READING. I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS LOL. I NEED T SLEEP. **


	6. THE TALK

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (DUH!) I TOTALLY OWN JESSICA RIVAS. **

**I am so sorry that I made chapter 5 so short. I was on a huge writers block. I has nothing to right. Ok so here is Nessie's P.O.V.**

N.P.O.V.

* * *

I knew daddy didn't love mama,but why did he have to cheat on her? Why does he love someone else? Isn't mama good enough, she is nice and pretty. She will never give up without a fight either. Mama knows the name of the lady who is brain washing daddy but, why won't she do something?(**a/n I was totally crying when I wrote this). **I figured out where the lady lived and what she looked like, because daddy has a picture of her on his phone. He is so mean, how is this lady better than mama. I was all home alone, well........... with Uncle Jasper watching me. I layed down on my bed while I listened to the rain. I tried using the sound to keep me awake, but it only made me sleepy. I just kept thinking about everything that has gone wrong and how it has effected me.....and Uncle Jasper. All these mixed emotions must be driving him mad. I looked in the door way that was open, only to find Uncle Jasper staring at me. He looked thirsty, and even for a vampire he looked tired. He sensed my worry,and in an instant I felt _worry free._

"Don't worry about me Nessie I will be fine." He tried to smile, but I knew his thirst was burning away at his throat.

"Go hunt Uncle Jasper, I can stay here alone, or if you want we can hunt together." I wasn't thirsty,but I wanted Uncle Jasper to feel better.

"No Nessie, go to sleep ok." He got closer and and kissed my cheek, then he ran out the door and off to hunt. I tried to stay awake but my heavy lids took me under and I was sleep dreaming about all that was wrong. Sleep has become my enemy, I wanted to stay awake forever.

JACOBS P.O.V

* * *

"AHHH, Bella get of me. Why wont you let me kill this leech he's sneaking around on ya Bells." She let go immediately. I saw a flash of anger on her face, then disgust, and then she went to serious mode. I guess Bella wanted to get the first punch in because she stopped me from tearing that leech apart.

"Look all of you, I am TIRED of all of this. It has gotten way out of hand. We need to talk this through." Bella was having a hard time keeping her voice down.

"Bella why are you here, and do you even _know_ what your talking about."Bella looked pissed,She snarled at Jessica when she said that. Bella crouched ready to pounce. I pulled her up I only wanted Edward to die. Speaking of Edward,his hand was on her waist. At that point I put 2 and 2 together.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA. Your dating this leech. You know Paul imprinted on you. What the hell is the matter with you." I was shaking violently and was trying my best not to go ware wolf in my cousins living room.

"Look Jake, Paul imprinted on me....."

"BUT!" Bella looked pissed she was also trying not to kill a couple people in this room. She wanted Jessica to be with Paul just like me, but for a whole differenr reason. Jessica sighed.

"....... I didn't imprint on him." She looked down, then she looked up at Edward. I knew exactly what she meant and I growled at her.

"How could you do this to our family... to Paul for gods sake." I was disgusted, mostly because my cousin took my best friends husband away. She stole him. CRAP! My cousins a slut.

" Look Jake I didn't ask to be apart of your _family_. All I wanted was to live a normal life, but instead I moved to Forks only to fall in love with a vampire. I'm not feeling so bad about the last part though." The last part was all that was needed to set Bella off. Bells pounced on Jessica her teeth inches from her throat. I pulled her off, Jessica may be a _husband stealer_, but she doesn't deserve to die.

"Calm down Bells." Edwards knew this would happen. He was standing next to Jessica smirking.

_"You leech how could you do this to Bella. She is an amazing person, and you won't break her heart again leech." _I was pissed, who the hell did this boodsucker think he was?

E.P.O.V.

* * *

I was happy that Bella was here, I can finally tell her how I feel.

"Bella sit please." She walked over to the small couch. Jacob continued standing up.

"Edward how could you do this to me. What did I do wrong , I don't understand why you are doing this. What about Nessie?" The last part cought me off guard.

"Look Bella, just tell Nessie that she has a new mom. Tell her that we-"

"No Edward you tell her. Tell her everything. Tell her what your doing to us,our family Edward." I still couldn't feel guilty. Jessica was all I could think about while Isabella was talking. She is so beautiful it drives me insane.

"Edward look at me." I didn't notice I was still staring at Jessica until Isabella said something.

"Oh sorry I just can't help myself." Jess kissed my snarled at the action. She was so soft and warm. She made my old dead cold heart jump a little, just as Isabella used to.

"Edward pay attention."

" Isabella listen, you don't make me happy anymore. I just don't care anymore. I _am _so very sorry about all of this." I was sorry but I didn't feel bad. Honestly I only felt sorry for Isabella. She could have chosen Jacob over me. I would have met Jessica, and she would be with Jacob. Problem solved right? She would have had Renesmee with someone else. "I will explain to Renesmee everything about this. She will forgive me one day Isabella."

" But Edward I won't, I can't forgive you. What about the whole family?" Isabella is smart but not smart enough.

"I will-" Jessica stopped me.

"He can stay with me." Jacob couldn't stand what he was hearing, so he left, slamming the door behind him.

" Fine, Edward come home and talk to Renesmee,........no wait the whole family." I looked at Jess. She had an encouraging smile, and so I followed Isabella out the door. We ran in silence Isabella was looking straight ahead. I heard something from Emmett as we got closer.

_"How could he do this to her. What Bella not good enough for him". _Then he spoke aloud " I'm gonna kill him when he gets home." I knew Isabella heard, and she just smiled.

"I'm sure there is some mistake, Edward loves Bella." That was Esme. I forgot, the whole family knew except her.

"I hate him." I was expecting someone to chastise Renesmee, but no one did. To my surprise they all kept talking and agreeing with her. Jasper only soothed her.

I walked in the house, and everyone turned and glared at me. " Doesn't anyone care that I am happy with Jessica." Someone gasped and then I was on the ground with Emmett on top of me.

" I'm gonna kill you like the vampire you are. You are a disgrace." Someone through Emmett of me and it sounded like Jessica.

" Why don't any of you care about his happiness." Just then Emmett and Jasper where on both of us. No one even tried to stop it.

**OH MY GOD! Another cliff hanger. What the heck is with this author. Someone needs to talk to her lol. OK wow that got violent. Hey if there are any unfinished sentences, or if any don't make sense please tell me so I can fix it. I know how it feels to read a story that does't make any sense. It is so very annoying. Ok by pplz. ****;)**


	7. A VERY NOT SO WARM WELCOME

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (DUH!) I TOTALLY OWN JESSICA RIVAS**

**Hey pplz hows it going? I m not on a writers block anymore YAY!!! I figured out what to right. My friend Jessica Rivas helped me by the way. I also give her credit. Only Jessica's and Nessie's P.O.V.**

Jessica's P.O.V.

* * *

I had a plan to go to Edward's house and talk some sense into his family, I mean come on Edward is obviously happy with me. Plan didn't work. Here I am on the floor with Edward's big brother on top of me. Emmett, I think his name is Emmett. He was strong, and I was barely able to keep his head from my throat. Edward, on the other hand threw Jasper off of him. Edward was snarling and growling and then a calm voice came from behind Emmett who was still on top if me.

"Son, get off her. She means no harm to you, or any one of us." He growled as he got off me and a female blond.... um....Rosalie, wrapped her arms around his waist. Edward helped me up and kissed my forehead, Isabella hissed and Rosalie made a very rude comment.

" Why help her up Edward, she deserves to be on the ground." Edward growled at her, and of course Emmett sided with her.

"HA! Nice one babe." Emmett roared. Rosalie gave me a death glare. I flinched and looked at Edward. He was so beautiful. Ive never seen him so angry, I...... liked it. Jasper growled at me and Alice hugged his waist tighter, Jasper knew what I felt for Edward, and what Edward felt for me was strong.

"Please, sit." Esme, Edward's mother was so kind. I wish I had a mother like her. Edward smiled at me.

"You will soon, love. You will soon." I was proud he wasn't ashamed of me. We all sat on the couch, very uncomfortably. I hated the tension between me and Edward's family and I knew it was effecting Jasper the most. I automatically felt calm, because of him.

" Ok so lets talk." Rosalie glared at me while she spoke.

"Ok look I-" Rosalie interrupted.

"Jessica you first." When she said that a little girl came down the spiral stair case. She was so beautiful, and she Even sounded beautiful.

"I'm ready to come down now. I want to be here to." She sat down on Rosalie's lap and looked down, playing with her fingers. I could tell she was holding back a sob.

N.P.O.V.

* * *

Uncle Emmett put me in my Mommy's old room. We heard my mom and dad coming and my Aunts and Uncles didn't want me to see anything. I didn't see anything but I heard _everything_. First there was a loud crash, then I heard growling and Uncle Emmett making mean Jokes. He was trying to calm down Aunt Rosie. I went downstairs because......I....I wanted to see if this lady was better than my mom in person, so I went downstairs and sat in Aunt Rosie's lap. She was holding me tight. I think she was trying her hardest not to rip _Jessica's _body apart. The lady even spoke to me. _"She steals my daddy and now she wants me well that's not-"_

"Nessie, please.....be nice." My dad was looking at me like '_Hey be nice to your new mother'. _My dad sighed. I was mad, very mad. I managed to keep my voice small as I whispered.

" She won't be my mom though....right....... will she?" What if my dad took me away from momma. The thought made me cry.

"Oh Nessie sweetie, please don't cry." Jessica was......trying to sooth me. There were 5 snarls and growls. Next thing I knew I was in my mothers arms. I was being held my tightest, but managed to turn around only to see Aunt Rosie in top of Jessica. My dad was pulling his hardest at Aunt Rosie but she kept yelling and didn't notice.

"SHE IS NOT YOUR SWEETIE!"

"Hey get off her. We don't want another war." Grandpa Carlisle was trying to stop everything and eventually they stopped, thanks to Jasper and Carlisle of course. My dad looked disgusted....at....me, then he sighed. Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Uncle Emmett.

"Wait you said another war, what does that mean?'' My dad ignored him and came back to me.

"Of course not Nessie she is not your mother. How about your step mom." I was about to agree bit my tounge, once again I tried not to

"You. Are. Going. To. Marry. Her." I managed to choke out, and before anyone had a chance to sooth me or object I ran out the door. I was headed to La Push. I needed Jakey right now. I needed my _Jake_ my....pillow, he is my comforter.

* * *

**Hey pplz. Did you like it? This author always makes me cry with Nessie's part. Someone should leave her good reviews. LOL Just playin pplz. I proof read this 1000 time, _translation: 1 whole time. _Tell me if there are any mistakes k. Haha look a morror ;) l (; bye bye.**


	8. SUSPICION

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT ( DUH!) I OWN JESSICA FOREVER MUAH HAHA *evil grin***

**Ok so there has been _WAY_** **to much crying in my reviews haha. I'm gonna make everything a little more intense and a little less sad ok. Oh and by the way Edward's thoughts were all mixed together and don't really make sense, I MADE IT THAT WAY!* roar* lol jkjk No, but really you have to read the paragraph carefully k. Have fun reading.**

**EDWARD'S P.O.V.**

* * *

I watched my Nessie walk out the door. My daughter hated me, and for the first time in 5 months I felt my dead heart die all over again. I felt absolutely horrible. I ran after her, but I knew she had to be miles away by now.

"Hey, Jess I'm going to go hunt. I will be back in 1 hour ok." She was at my side in a flash.

" But Edward I-"

"I have not hunted in a week in need to go." I was running away from her before I even finished the sentence. I ran and ran until I got into California. I went to Malibu beach, it was a rainy day and no one was there. I was sitting there thinking. I decided I would sit on the beach for about 45 minutes, and then I would hunt for the last 15 minutes. I sat there feeling emotionally drained, I always feel that way when I'm around Jess. It was actually pretty weird, and I'm not the only one who has noticed. Jasper also thought that, well actually he felt it. When Jasper and I were wrestling earlier he felt weak. He looked like he was dizzy when he was near Jessica. I thought about my Bella, and how she looked crushed at the house.

"I'm a monster," I muttered it to myself so low only a vampire could hear. "What have I done."

"Hey Edward." I didn't turn to her. "You said you were going to hunt Edward. Do you think Nessie will be ok? You know, you have to tell me more about her" She smiled a fake smile. _"You have to tell me everything."_Did she forget I could read minds?

"Yeah um... I am.....going to." I got up and ran away again. What is her problem, and why does she _always_ want to know about Nessie. I heard and smelled Emmett a few meters away.

"Hey bro lets talk." I heard the double meaning in Emmetts words, before I could react he was on me once again.

JACOBS B.P.O.V.

* * *

I was just waking up from a nap. Arguing with vampires and other ware wolves makes me sleep. I chuckled at my thoughts.

"Oh Jake what am I going to do with you." I walked into the kitchen where my dad was searching the fridge for something to cook for breakfeast ."Jacob....." He turned his chair towards me. "You cleaned out the _whole _fridge in one day. Without any help from the rest of the pack."

"Damn" I muttered to myself. I forgot to restock the fridge before my dad got home. He sighed. "Don't worry It ain't your fault.**(a/n I know I know 'ain't' is not a word, but Billy reminds me of a cowboy sort of. It is because of the funny hat he wore in the movie.) **I'm going fishing with Charlie. After we catch a few I'll stop by the grocery store. I watched Billy stroll out of the house. I _really _regret eating _all the food. _Something caught my attention outside. It sounded like Nessie, I went outside only to see her running full speed straight to my house out of the woods. The nnaked _human _eye wouldn't catch her but I did of course.

"Hey Nessie whats wrong?" I walked outside after noticing she was......crying. "Ness what is it?" She ran into my arms crying, thank god I didn't have a shirt.

"He's.._sob _gonna_ sob _marry _sob _her. AH CRAP! Ok now Jessica crossed the line. Nessie let me go and calmed down to speak.

"Jake she's weird. She wouldn't stop staring at me."

" Nessie I can't even stop staring at you" We laughed together and I brought her into the house. I knew how to calm Nessie down.

Jessica.P.O.V

* * *

I was blowing everything. I actually fell in love with Edward. Aro sent me here for a reason. He specifically wanted me to check up on the half breed, Nessie. I ruined everything, I am so stupid how could I do this. Everyone was getting suspicious of me. When my mom died Aro took me in because I could saduce a vampire. How could I betray Aro like this. I had to tell someone, but who.

**

* * *

**

Hey peoples, like it tell me. I was on a writers block for 2 hours. Tell me if something doesn't make sense k.

Luv ya. ;)


	9. SURPRISES SURPRISES

**

* * *

**

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (DUH!) I OWN JESSICA 100% NO MATTER WHAT SHE SAYS

**Ha ha my friend Jessica read chapter 8 and got all mad because **_I made her a *b-word* in this story. _**Her exact words were "_You made me a spy for the Volturi." _You should have seen her face, she was all surprised and stuff. *hysteric laughing*. K here is Emmott's point of view.**

Emmett's P.O.V. **(A/n I was laughing like crazy when I wrote this.)**

* * *

I was 100% focused on bashing Edward's face in. I just had to shut him up and keep him still.

_" Maybe I should tear your head off. Yup that will do it. OH that head has to come off." _His eyes got big, he knew I wasn't kidding.

"Emmett...jus- wai- EMMETT WAIT!."He was having a hard time speaking because I was trying to rip his head off.

_"Why won't you stay still Edward. You are making it very difficult for me to rip your head off." _He growled at me. I am stronger, taller and better looking than him, there's is no way he could get me off. He managed to roll his eyes.

I squeezed tighter around Edward's head. I was waiting for the all to famous 'crack'. Edward growled again " Could.. you...stop trying....to kill me...for just a second? I pouted.

"But I'm having so much fun trying to kill you." He sighed.

"Emmett I just wanted you to ask...... her why she always wants to know about Renesmee" I stopped tugging at his head and listened.

"I'm still not getting off of you."

"She is acting very weird." I pulled Edward up and slammed him against the tree.

"ED!-. I sighed, and I stopped myself from yelling at him."Edward,-deep breath- of course she is acting weird. SHE IS TEARING YOUR FAMILY APART!." The whole _'keeping your voice down thing' _was not working out for me. "Edward she is _sneaky."_

"Yes, I know she is sneaky. I also know that my Bella and Nessie are in trouble."

_"On yeah now you call her Bella. I thought it was 'Isabella'. Hm or was that just me? Since when is Bella your Bella?_

"Emmett please. Bella and Nessie are in danger. I can sense it." I squinted my eyes at him.

"Do you love Bella or _Jesssiiicccaaaa_?"

He sighed. He really didn't want me to ask him that. " I don't...I don't know Emmett."

"Oh ok, wait....what the hell does that mean?"

" Emmett she controls my emotions sort of." Ok so she can do what Jasper does so what.

" No she cannot do whar Jasper does." I was getting frustrated again and slammed him back down on the floor."

"But you just said-"

"She controls the emotions I feel _for her."_

"OHHHHH. How do I know I can trust you."

"Emmett grow up. God you act '4' sometimes.

"Hey Rosie. You wanna help me kill Edward or do you just wanna watch me have fun." She laughed.

"I'm pretty sure if Edward wanted you off of him he would get you off of him."

"No Rosie babe i'm stronger." She chulkled, flashed to my side, and kissed my nose."

"Get off Emmett."

"Fine."

"Edward." Rosie's eyes shifted to Edward.

"Tell us everything about this women."

BELLA'S P.O.V

* * *

I watched Nessie run to La Push, the only place that could calm her at this point. I walked into the woods to think about my life and how it would be without Edward. I stopped when I heard voices,I put up my shield letting it stretch over my body before I continued.

"Hey, Jess I'm going to go hunt. I will be back in 1 hour ok." She was at my side in a flash.

" But Edward I-"

"I have not hunted in a week in need to go." Edward ran off as fast as possible, as if he were running away or avoiding.

" God Edward you are so complicated. Sometimes I forget why I'm here. All I have to do is find Nessie and-" Why does she need Nessie?

" Why do you need to see Nessie." Her head shot up.

" Um I......She looked upset when she left, I just don't want any......pressure....between us is all."She was backing away before she even finished the sentence. I had no more patience with her, before I had a chance to explain anything she ran. I chased her and a piece of paper fell out her pocket somehow. She kept running but I stopped. I picked up the paper which turned out to be a passport. I looked inside and right there in front of me....._Volterra, Italy._What was she planning in Volterra. Maybe she was working with the....the .... "VOLTURI" I whispered the name to myself and fell to my knees. What's going on here?

* * *

**Hey pplz do you like it R&R**

**Anything tthat doesn't make sense come 2 me k . **

**Luv ya. =* thnx for the reviews by the way**

**I am the author and I can't even wait to read the story.**


	10. WHATS GOING ON

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (DUH!) I OWN JESSICA RIVAS.**

**Hey peoples howz it going. Thanx for all your reviews, they are all really encouraging. I feel bad that I keep you pplz waiting. Ok here is Jessica's P.O.V. I made her part short because I has a really good idea for Bella's pov and didn't want to forget. **

Jessica's P.O.V.**

* * *

**

DAMMIT! I dropped my passport. I'm in trouble, what if Isabella takes my passport back to the family? What is my love Edward found out, how would this end. I could report all of the Cullens' to the Volturi and keep Edward to myself, but Edward would be depressed. Maybe I should just leave and have someone else do this assignment, but I can't stay away from Edward, he's my heart. **(a/n writers block, I'm sorry.)**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

* * *

I ran to La Push as fast as I could. I saw Jacob's house and started yelling for Nessie, knowing she and Jacob could hear me.

"NESSIE, NESSIE COME HERE BABY!" Jacob came out of the house,ran to me, and put a hand over my mouth. I wouldn't stop moving, I needed to get to my baby.

" BELLA, Bella calm down she's safe. Bells she's sleeping." I stopped moving and screaming all together.

"Jacob I want her to stay with you and the pack. Do you think you can have someone watching her. 24/7" He looked confused.

"What,why, I mean Bella I really want to,but I have to know why first." I looked him straight in the eye.

" I think Jessica wants to take her to the Volturi. I'm worried Jake." If I could cry the tears would be pouring. After all we went through together for Nessie, Edward will just.....give it all up for one women.

" Bells I doubt she even knows the Volturi." I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I know you love Nessie, Jake you imprinted on her, Please.....let her stay here with you where it's safe. Is that ok." He smiled at me.

"S'ok with me. I'll keep her safe Bells. She's waking up now, you go talk to her. Seths in there watching her, don't worry about her when you leave."

" Thank you Jake." I wrapped my arms around his waist and ran into the house.

" Hey Bella how have you been." Seth greeted me with a smile.

" I have been.......bad." He chukled

" I know,hey Nessies in the room." I heard a small yawn from the room and smiled.

"Hey Nessie how was your nap." Her eyes got wide when I walked into the room.

" MOMMY!. I'm sorry I ran away, I was mad." She looked down with a guilty expression on her face. I saw tears build in the corner of her eyes.

"Aw Nessie don't cry, I'm not mad at you, none of us are. Actually Nessie I think you handled that better than the rest of us did." She smiled at me.

" Mommy I wanna stay with you." I was confused.

"What do you mean."

" I don't wanna live with daddy."

" Nessie we can talk about that later ok. Right now all we need to talk about is you staying with Jake for a little while." She smiled wider than I hace ever seen before. This is what she obviously wanted. She wanted to be away from all the drama and hurt, she wanted to be with _her _Jacob.

" How long?"

" When this is all cleared up, and when you are safe." The last part was a big mistake.

"What do you mean, 'when I am safe'?

"Nessie we don't know Jessica, or what kind of a threat she holds."

" OK momma, but how long can I stay exactly?''

" A few weeks maybe. Just as long as it takes. I will send Jacob to get you some cloths and you will be all set ok."

" Thank you momma, I love you."

" I love you to." She gave me a hug before I left. Now all I have to do is get some answers.

EMMETT'S P.O.V.

* * *

I got off of Edward and bolted into the forest. I found little Jessica running for dear life and laughed at her facial expression. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me.

" Hey, so your my soon to be little sister. Hoes it going." The fun just gets better and better today. First Edward then his mate.

" This is going to be good." I pounced on Jessica and started choking her.

" EMMETT STOP!" The 2 most unexpected people stopped me. Bella and Edward. Edward just begged me to help him figure out what Jessica was up to, and Bella hates this chick.

"What the hell is going on you two."

* * *

**Hey peoples like it R&R **

**like it. I HATE CLIFF HANGERS! *dinosour roar***


	11. QUESTIONS

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (DUH!) I OWN JESSICA RIVAS 99% ;)**

**Thanx for the review, and thanxfor being so patient with me. It was fun writing this chapter. ;) This is only Edward's pov**

EDWARD'S . P.O.V

* * *

"Emmett please, get off of her. We need her." Bella hissed at me, she thought I still loved Jessica. The weird thing is I..sort...of...did, but only when I made eye contact with her. She was casting a spell on me.

" I hate to admit it.......but we need answers from her Emmett. Something is not right." Bella was looking Emmett in the eye when she said that. I think it was so she wouldn't change her mind, and help Emmett kill Jessica, who was was under Emmett fighting for air.

" Get _gasp _him _gasp _off _gasp _me." Emmett took his hands off her neck and placed them on her shoulders.

" Ok now what _answers _do you need?" Emmett was so ignorant at times.

" Edward look at me, do I look like I have answers to whatever you are talking about?" She was trying to make me look at her, as she always does. I was looking at the bridge of her nose when I spoke.

" I don't know,........ Bella?"I turned my head and looked at her. She looked at me stunned. Her face made Emmett burst out laughing, and he loosened his grip enough for Jessica to wiggle out and run to a near bye tree.

" Something funny Emmett." Bella gave Emmett a death glare.

_"*snort* no." _Bella looked at Jessica for the first time today.

" You know what answers."

" Um no not real-"

" WHY DOES YOUR PASSPORT HAVE VOLTERRA ON IT!. What were you doing in Italy? She threw the passport to Emmett then to me. I looked at it stunned... Volterra, Italy, clear as day.

_" Edward I went on vacation. What does that have to do with anything." _I asked her a trick question.

" That means you talk to the Volturi." When I first met Jessica we talked alot. I told her _everything _about me, and everything I knew . I even mentioned the Volturi. She said she didn't know them and, she said she didn't want to know them, She even laughed and said they sounded evil.

" Edward I have never spoken to Aro or Jane-" She stopped and bit her tongue. _" Edward you have to understand, I ran away from there. I would never hurt you like that. _Bella only growled, I was expecting her to kill Jessica.

" How do you know them?"

" They kidnapped me and killed my mother. My mother wouldn't tell them about the tribe.....they killed her." Jessica dropped to her knees, I ran to her and tryed to sooth her. She looked up at me and I looked at her for head fast, I couldn't risk eye contact. Bella growled, she wasn't buying anything Jessica was saying.

" Why are you so fond of _my _daughter." Jessica looked up at Bella pissed.

" What are you accusing me of?"

" You obviously know the Volturi, you have spoken to them and-"

" I already told you I haven't talked to them." Bella was shaking her head, and Emmett cut in.

" Your story doesn't make sense. You say they kidnapped you and killed your mom. Then you say you've never talked to them and you ran away." Emmett smirked.

" How does that not make sense?" Before she had time to answer someone walked from behind a tree and surprised everyone.**( a/n I had to think explanation for about 2 days. It makes sense only if you read New Moon.)**

" Well first of all the Volturi wouldn't have had to kill you mother for answers, Aro would read her mind and get all the information he needed. Second they wouldn't have _just _killed her, they would have killed you both. And even if you tried to _run away,_they would watch you like a Hawk and with the powers Jane and Alec have, it is impossible for anyone to escape the Volturi. Now do you want to try to tell your story again."

" Well I-"

" Oh and don't forget to tell us what you need Nessie for." Jessica looked down defeated.

" Tell us everything."

* * *

**You can probably tell who the vampire is by the attitude, but I won't tell you until later. **

**Did you like it R&R. ; )**


	12. GONE!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (DUH!) I OWN JESSICA**

**Hey pplz Thanx for the reviews. Loved 'em WARNING: I MADE THIS STORY VERY SHORT, SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. :(**

**Tell me what you think. **

**If anything about this story doesn't make sense, please tell me.**

JESSICA'S P.O.V.

* * *

I blew my cover, and unless I figure something out or a miracle happens I won't be able to get out if this one.

" Ok you see-." Then every ones eyes got wide. I heard him to, Paul.

" GET AWAY LEECHES! DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU _ALL!_"

" Chill Paul." Conner followed. I had only seen the whole pack a couple of times. The first time I met Paul he imprinted on me, he loved me no matter what I was.

" Get her back to the reservation, we need to talk to these leeches." I was surprised, Paul didn't know I wanted Renesmee.

" Paul, thank you." I smiled at him.

" No problem, you know I heard a few things from Jacob about you."

" OH, well what did he say?"

" Just that you were in love with.....Ed....." Paul was shaking violently. I was surprised Edward

" Paul calm down, please. You like me being happy right? He stopped shaking and calmed down a little.

" Yeah." He looked torn. " With me though."

" I'm sorry Paul." We got to the reservation and Paul led me to Jacobs house.

" Hey Paul."

"Hm?"

" Who else is here?"

" Nessie is here, could you watch her for me?

" Sure sure." He smiled and ran away. I walked into the house and found the little girl sleeping silently in Jacob's room. This is what I was here for. I was here to take the little girls life. She was the #1 threat to us, the Volturi. With her around she had all the Cullen's, and all the other vampire covens protecting her. They all could easily kill the Volturi.

JACOB'S P.O.V.

* * *

I kept Nessie with Paul to keep her safe. Why was he here with me?

" Hey Paul, who's watching Nessie." His answer made my heart cry out.

" Jessica, she said she would-."

" No NO **NO !!!**." I ran back to the house hoping to find Nessie. What I saw was heart wrenching.

" She's gone, She is GONE!." I fell to my knees, I was drained. "She's gone"

" I need to call Bella."

B.P.O.V

* * *

I just got home from explaining _everything _to was on his way to warn Paul not to get Jessica close to Nessie. I was at the Cullen's house when the phone rang.

" Hello."

" BELLA! " It was Jacob.

" Jacob what is it."

" Bells I'm so sorry I- she was here- she's gone."

" Who?"

" Bells Jessica has her." I collapsed and Edward caught me. How long had he been standing there.

" Bella what's wrong." Edward looked pained.

" Jessi- she took-." I took an uneeded deep breath. " Nessie." It came out a wisper.

" We need to leave, NOW!" Rosalie was already starting up Emmett's jeep.

* * *

**Soooooo, did you like it. R&R I promise the next chapter will be longer. ;)**

**Luv ya!**


	13. WHERE'S NESSIE?

**I don't own Twilight (duh!)I own Jessica Rivas.**

**Thanx for the reviews. Tell me if you likey OK lol. Luv ya. **

Nessie's P.O.V.

* * *

I woke up to someone carrying me. It was a girl I could tell by the hair, so I fell back to sleep. I woke and heard a racing heart beat.

" Hmmm ? Calm down so I can sleep." The words came out a slur. The heartbeat sped up twice as fast. This person was going to have a heart attack.

" Leah?"

" Nnnno Nessssie."This person was stuttering, nervous I guess.. I knew that voice, who was it. My mind was half awake and halfway in _dreamland._I tried to wake up but sleep took me over. When I woke up -once again- the room was dark. I didn't recognize this place. Who was here with me? Am I all alone? I was thinking about the worst. Maybe Jacob took me on vacation. He did pack alot of cloths yesterday.

" Jakey, are you there?"

" Your awake." I realized who the voice was.

" Jessica." She walked out of the darkness, and into the dim moonlight coming out of the window.

" Nessie, Don't be afraid. I won't hurt-."

" Then am I here........with you. I started getting scared,and jumped the bed into the corner.

" Nessie, you have a wonderful gift. Your mom and dad don't want you to use it. We will go to the Volturi and-"

" NO!" She ignored me.

"They will teach you how to use your gift. You can use it at anytime." I started crying and then ran outside before she could catch me. I was surprised, I was in a cold place, but it was different from Forks. We were in a small shack just outside........DE-NA-LI.

" Denali" I looked at the sign as I ran toward, the passed it.

" Nessie wait." I looked back which slowed me down, just enough for her to wrap her arms around me. " Nessie you have to be quiet. Someone will hear you." When she said that I remembered something, TANYA. I didn't know where they lived,but I knew they were here recently. I smelt Tanya's sent and knew she lived near bye. I knew Tanya and my dad are really good friends, and she would do anything for my dad.

" TANYA HELP!"

" Nessie please, I don't wanna hurt you."

" Then let me...go." I fell to my knees at 'go', and started crying. " I'm never gonna see my mommy again."The sentence came out a question, and a statement.

" No" She carried me back to the shack. I couldn't move, I couldn't fight anymore.

JACOB'S P.O.V.

* * *

_"PAUL, APOLOGIZE AGAIN AND I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"_I was yelling at Paul , no one could calm me down. I was running full speed to the Cullens'. MY imprint could be dead, and it's all Paul's fault. How could he be so stupid.

_" Jake stop blaming Paul." I snarled at Sam. "Control yourself Jacob._

_" Who else am I supposed to blame?_

_" Oh I don't know, how about yourself." _I growled at Leah. MYSELF?!. The two people who didn't know anything about Jessica........ go save her. How is that my fault.

_" Jake you didn't inform us about Jessica. You only let Seth know, and he went to go visit his Claire._

_" EDWARD." I phased back and he came outside._I pulled on my pants in a flash, whichwere tied around my leg by an extension cord. **(a/n That is a fancy word for telephone wire lol.) **"What's the plan?" By then all the Cullens' were outside. Carlisle walked up to Edward's side and spoke.

" We called Tanya, she said she will watch out. She is also informing all the nomads and covens. This isn't the first time they have heard of Jessica. "

" Whoa Whoa Whoa. Wait your saying Jessica has done this before?" Seth had phased back, and was now holding his breath and walking out of the trees with Sam.

" Yes, she killed a nomad's mate when he refused to join the Volturi. They told him he had to join...without his mate. That is extremely hard when you are in love."

" Hey dog." I turned to Rosalie, she was in a Jeep reving the engine. " lets go." Emmett walked over to her.

" Babe, we would go much faster without the car and plus-." Bells burst out of the house.

" THEY HAVE HER SCENT LETS GO!" We all started running, even though we didn't know what Bella was talking about.

" Who love, who has her scent. Love?

" Tanya did, she said it was by a small shack in Denali." Edward called her love? He still loves her? Edward sighed.

" We asked Tanya what Jessica was doing to me and-."

" She seduced him." The little pixie girl giggled.( Alice)

" Yes she did, but now all my love stays with Bella." We all started

" Ya know Bella he could be lying." She smirked.

" I'll take my chances."

" I just don't want to see you and Nessie hurt again, but if your happy........"

" I am."

BELLA'S P.O.V

* * *

( Bella's conversation with Tanya." _Tanya ( Italic)_

" Hello"

_" Bella I was hunting and found her scent. She was in a small shack. We are following he scent now. For some reason it goes in 3 different directions. We need your help._

" Thank you Tanya."

_" No problem Bella."_

_

* * *

_

I was running full speed toward Denali. When I see Jessica I know I will kill her instantly.

"Bella, please." Jasper's face was distorted into pain. He looked horrible. Jasper made us all calm and his face went back to _normal_ Jasper.

" Bells what did Tanya say." I repeated what Tanya told me.

" She said Nessie was in a small shack, and Jessica's scent goes in 3 different directions."

" That was stupid." Emmett snorted. " All we have to do is follow her scent."

" Not if she climbed a tree." Leah pointed that out.**( a/n not sure if it's true.)**

" Or swam somewhere." Emmett was so...dumb....at times.

" Emmett sweetie um-." Rosalie was interrupted by Jake laughing.

" I may be bad at geography, but I know for a fact that we are going to Alaska. In the dead center of winter." Everyone in Jake's pack except Jake had phased. He would be freezing soon. As if reading my thoughts, Jacob sighed ,let us run ahead a little and then phased. I patted his head.

" Thanks Jake." He rolled his eyes, and I laughed.

**(2 HOURS LATER.....) **

We arrived in 2 hours 36 minutes.

" Tanya, Hello." She smiled, gave me a joyful smile, and a hug.

" 'Follow me." She was looking at Jacob when she said that. We followed her to a shack, and then it hit me like a 18 wheeler, Nessie's scent.

" Where is her scent the strongest." Edward stepped in front of me then ran into the forrest.

" Over here in betwe-"

" THEY FOUND THEM!"

" Where" Jacob was shaking, it could have been from anger or from waiting so long to see Nessie.

" They were far but we found them." I smiled at Kate as she emerged from, the Forrest. She frowned at me. Sasha came from behind Kate with Nessie in her arms. What I saw was...was....my world dead. Everything in my world was no more.

" NESSIE, WAKE UP PLEASE." I heard howls from....I don't know.

" Is she....?" I knew I couldn't finish the sentence.

* * *

**If you want me to tell you if Nessie is alive or dead I will tell you. Ask in your review k. NOT!**

**R&R ;) luv ya**

**- me**


	14. MARCUS, JANE, ALEC!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (DUH!) I OWN JESSICA RIVAS.**

**HEY UM.....YEAH I WAS SORT OF BEING SARCASTIC WHEN I SAID I WOULD TELL YOU.**

**OK NOT REALLY, I TOLD 2 PEOPLE, BUT I CHANGED MY MIND AFTER. lol Ha Ha funny. Anyways here's the story................................ - - -**

**THANX FOR BEING SO PATIENT.**

**NESSIE'S P.O.V **

* * *

Jessica left me alone to go get food. She left me with no food or water. It was cold outside and I was thirsty. I tried walking in the snow, but the storm got worse. Finally after a few minutes I was out. I was so cold and I was so far away from any place warm. I ran and ran,but I had no where to go. I finally gave up of exhaustion.

" Jacob." The words were a whisper. Hours later it seemed liked, I woke up in hard cold arms. I couldn't open my eyes, but I heard people talking.

" Is she........." That's my mom. I wanted to talk to her, but I was so cold.

" No Bella, she is just unconscious. **( a/n no one wants Nessie to die.)**

" Are you sure? Give her to me, I will get her warm." I felt someone pass me over to Jacob. He was holding me tight against him. " Nessie, I know you can hear me. Move something, blink, let me know you are still_ Nessie." _I tried doing what he told me but failed. I couldn't feel anything.

" Jacob, she would love to move, but she is numb all over." My dad could read my mind I forgot. " Nessie tell me what happened."

_" She took me when I was asleep. I thought it was Jacob who was carrying me." _Jacob was doing a good job keeping me warm. My dad chukled.

" What is it Edward." My moms voice was full of curiosity. Daddy repeated what I said.

" Jacob, you are doing a good job warming up Nessie." I felt Jacob laugh and pull me tighter to him. He kissed my eyelids, and almost immeditaly my eyes fluttered open.

"NESSIE!" Everyone said in Unison; they all came and buried me in kisses and hugs.

" Nessie did she hurt you." My moms looked hurt and sorry.

" No momma. She just-. How about I show you?" They all got turns seeing what happened. Paul looked hurt, he looked betrayed. He was sitting in the far corner; away from all of us.

" I'm sorry Paul. I know you love her." I looked down feeling guilty. I felt like this was all my fault.

" Nessie I love her, but I don't want to love_ her._I want to love some one that doesn't try to kill my bro's........best friend." Paul looked at Jacob and smirked. As always Jacob and my daddy growled. I still don't know why Jacob and my dad got so upset when Paul said, 'Jake _is_ your best friend' or ' Jake says he loves you Nessie'. Daddy sighed.

" I will tell you when I know you'll understand Nessie. You won't get the joke until you are older." I nodded curious and confused.

" If you are all done....." We all turned toward Emmett; who practically who was jumping up and down. ........we have a dog to catch." I got off the couch and caught me of course. I still couldn't feel my toes.

" Don't tell me she is clumsy like her mom." Daddy growled at Emmett.

" Jakey..... I can't feel my toes." I giggled and he smirked.

" I got that for ya." He took off my shoes and rubbed my toes. " Better?''

" Yeah, thank you." I gave him a peck cheek.

" Lets go." Emmett was wining now, he acted 3 sometimes. My daddy laughed; everyone had a weird expression on there faces. Then they all got serious. Jacob put me on his back

" Whats wrong." Why couldn't _I_ hear see or hear anything. We were all outside, and _ready for battle?_

EDWARD'S P.O.V.

* * *

We were all joking around, when I smelt her, _Jessica_. Nessie was wondering why she couldn't smell anything. It was because she couldn't yet; I would have told her, but I was busy protecting her.

" Jessica.'' I said her name calm.

_" Edward. I'm sorry I worried you. I wasnt' going to hurt her." _

" Then why did you leave her in the cold. Why did you leave her to die.?

_" I was getting food for her honestly. You.... _She appeared from out of the thick brush....... " Have to believe me." Bella was getting impatient.

" You've been lying about everything else. Why now; why should we believe you now?

" Because you don't have a choice." She looked down ashamed.

_" Hello Edward. Surprised." _

" Marcus, you've got what you wanted now give me what you promised. I looked at Jessica and growled.

" What is it that you _want _Jessica? She back at me apologetically.

" You." She answered it smoothly.

" I thought you wanted Renesmee for...... ya know her power." You could hear the confusion in Emmett voice.

" No" She looked up at us before she continued. " That's only Marcus." Emmett was still confused

" Wait a minute. You were in love with Edward before you came here. So you just come to our house, _Almost_ ruin a marriage, take our niece, try to kill us all and-." Marcus leaped out of the forrest with a smirk on his face.

" On the contrary young one, we _are _going to kill you." Emmett tensed then snorted.

" Oh yeah, you and what army.

" Oh there is no army. Only me."

" Did Aro send for you." Carlisle stepped forward.

" No. Aro doesn't have to know everything. I came on my own.

" Why are you doing this to us." Bella looked hurt. I flashed to her side and put a hand around her waist. Jessica growled at her.

" Bella, I only wanted our biggest threats dead. There is no problem with that." Bella tensed and Marcus smiled.

" How are you going to kill us without an army." Emmett smirked

_" Hey Edward." _

"Alec."

_" Hey Eddie. You know what; everytime you brother opens his mouth, he gets you into more trouble._

" Jane."

" No!" Bella's eyes were horror struck. Our only hope was Tanya's coven.

* * *

**MORE CLIFFHANGERS?**

**Ok this chick is driving me insane.**

** You should review and tell her how much you don't like cliffhangers. Tell her you want her 2 update. lol**

**R&R luv ya**


	15. THE POWERFULL BECOME THE POWERLESS

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT(DUH!) I OWN JESSICA RIVAS.**

**I'M SO SORRY*gets on knees and begs for forgivness*. I was on spring brake and was so very busy,and now I have to study for my exiting exam. Please 4give me. :'(**

**Here is the story. You deserve it. **

JESS.P.O.V.

I was finally going to have my Edward. He was going to be mine. I looked at Edward standing next to Isabella. Jealously swept over me. I was going to kill Isabella first and by myself. Edward growled

" You will never have me Jessica."

"Your actions toward my family are very unacceptable." Carlisle added. I thought he was speaking to me,but he was really speaking to Marcus. " Aro doesn't notice your absence?"

" Like I said Carlisle, Aro doesn't need to know everything."

Bella stepped forward from behind Conner." My shield can hold them back. Ive been practicing." Jane looked pissed. She looked at me eyes pitch black. She crouched and sprang before I even blinked.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HER. HOW USELESS CAN YOU BE!" I pushed her off me. Anger washed over me, but as the lady I am I _tried_ to keep my voice down.

" You NEVER told me to kill her! You told me you would kill them. An besides-." Marcus cut me off; he was obviously annoyed.

" Stop your bickering and chase after them!." I hated it when Marcus told us what to do. Alec ran off to chase after someone.

" Chase after wh-" I turned around and noticed the little Cullen missing( Renesmee). I also noticed Jacob was gone. I wasn't about to chase after them "

Where is she. WHERE IS NESSIE!" Isabella was screaming urgently. I'm guessing no one told Iabella the plan.

" Oh come on just follow his scent!" It didn't take a genius to figure that out. I took one step and I thought I heard a growl. Turned out to be thunder.

" THUNDER ARE YOU KIDDI-. RAIN!" Here we go again _bad luck_and Jane having a temper tantrum, just because it's raining. Wait I know what she's doing. Oh she is good. When Jake ran away with Renesmee Alec followed, and Jane was a distraction so Alec coul-

" NO!" Edward was facing toward the forest ready to bolt.

" EDWARD! NO MY SHIELD CAN'T-" Isabella screamed. Edward was on the floor in agony. Isabella was about to kneel down and help him but Alive stopped her.

" Bella no, they are trying to make you put your shield down. Just for a split second and they could have us all down on the floor in agony." Isabella shook her head and stepped forward so that Edward was underneath her shield. Alice stepped back into place.

EM.P.O.V

* * *

This was like something out of a movie. Except all the luck was on our side. The little mini Volturi girl threw a tantrum(Jane). We told Jake to take Renesmee with another ware wolf and RUN! It started raining and I knew why Jane was so pissed. It would take a miracle to find Jacob's scent. How could Marcus come to our territory without any backup. Oh come on Bella would know to have a backup plan, and she's-

" Emmett don't finish that sentence" I laughed. Oh the look on Edward's face. Priceless. He got up from Jane's attack looking dazed.

"So do you guys....um..... have a backup plan....anarmy." I looked at Marcus then Jane then Jessica. " We have warewolves, and the chance of you even killing **_one_** of us is......" I didnt have to finish. I just laughed. We have 20 wolves all willing to save Nessie, and make her happy. That includes making sure ALL of her family is safe.

" We don't _need an army _or a backup plan. What with Alec going after Renesmee and Jacob." Jessica looked down while she spoke. "I'm sorry this had to happen. We have to make sure.....we have to be 100% sure you are not a threat.....anymore."

" That's why Edward tryed to leave us. Jane was just a small distraction. " Marcus laughed at us. Jane smiled triumphantly.

" You can't kill Nessie." I crouched and sprang toward Marcus. I was one yard **(3 feet)**away from Marcus when I felt a great pressure on my hurt like hell. I fell out of mid-air and heard Rosalie hiss. " Rose don't." I heard someone........ Carlisle restraining Rose. She was trying so hard to help me. The great pressure went away when Bella stepped forward and put me under her shield.

" Thanks Bells I ow you one."

N.P.O.V.

* * *

Jake was carrying me and running. He was running so fast I was wondering why.

" Jake where are we going. Where are you taki-" I got quiet. I could hear something through the rain and then it all happened so fast. Jacob was on the ground his pupils were dilated and he wasn't moving. I was flying through the air and landed on my stomach. A human would have broken bones, but I just stood up and turned around to face Jacob. Jake was lying on the ground his eyes wide open, puppils dialated. The only way I could tell he was alive was his faint breathing and heartbeat. He was in a trance. " Whats wrong." I walked toward him, but someone blocked me.

" He is just fine."

" Where is Conner." The person in front of me moved my chin so I was facing him.

"Come with me Renesmee. You will have fun with us. Do you remember me from the last time I met you?" I didn't answer. I just turned around and ran. I only ran a few meters**(yards) **when suddenly darkness flooded my vision. I couldn't see feel or smell anything. I felt as if I was _nowhere. _I felt helpless, and I knew I looked just like Jakey. I wonder what they want me for. I never did anything to them; other than being born. I was probably crying right now, but of course I couldn't feel anything. I want my mom and dad, Jake, Rosie and everyone.

B.P.O.V.

* * *

"Bella go" I was so wrapped up in thought about everything I wasn't paying attention. I didn't even know who spoke to me.

" What." Edward looked at me with tortured eyes. " Go save Renesmee. Leave us and go save our daughter, love."

" NO! I LEAVE AND THEY KILL YOU!" Edward was obviously taken back. He knew it was the truth.

" Bella if you don't go.....she may not survive. Nessie can't fight Alec. Neither can Conner,nor Jake."

" Yes _Bella, _leave. Leave them all here. We will make sure that there torture is short and very_ very _painful.

" I will not have them kill you all." I stayed in place focusing on my shield.

" If you want to die with them stay here . Or Isabella, you can leave. Either way you lose. They all die." Marcus smiled devilishly. His voice was as sharp as needles. Eleszar spoke and surprised me.

" No, we will not die here. We are going to survive this. Bella is staying, and after we kill you....." Eleazar looked at Jane. "....... we are going to kill Alec." Eleazar looked confident. He stood with his head high, so confident and mighty. Jane hissed and crouched. Marcus calmed her.

" You said either way we lose." Tanya was on the side of Eleazar. " Well the truth is either way _you_lose. Bella will have her shield up when we tear you apart. You are defenceless. You are not stronger than us nor are you more powerful.

" We have something Bella wants." Jessica looked at Bella and spoke. We have your defenseless daughter. And Edward, unless you want to watch your family die; you should leave now. You don't wanna see us fight it will be-." Emmett cut in looking amused. He pretended to have a sword in his hand.

" IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT THEN A FIGHT YOU SHALL GET." He was using a British accent. " CHAAAAAARGE!!!" The enthusiasm was something Jasper couldn't even control. It was enough to drive us all forward. Carlisle and Esme were the last to start running.

JACOB'S.P.O.V. **( Sorry Jacob's part is super short.)**

* * *

I was in darkness, and was hoping everyone got away. I was running with Conner, but heard his footsteps stop. I ran faster; I needed to get Nessie out of harms way. There were other footsteps. I tried to pass them off as the Pitter patter of rain. There was no hope in that. Just when I saw an opening in the trees blackness covered my vision. The last thing I was was Renesmee falling to the ground. ' RUN NESSIE!' was what I wanted to say, but I was completely paralyzed. My imprint may not even be alive.

* * *

**Please R&R. I'm sorry I took so long. I had alot of stuff to do these past few weeks. (Borrrrring) Thanx **

**-Luv ya-**


	16. DEATH AND MORE SURPRISES

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT(DUH!) I OWN JESSICA.**

**My friend Jessica doesn't want to be the _villain _anymore. I told her "Too late you should have thought about that before when you tryed to take Edward away from Bella." Then we started laughing( she was happy at first when she 'had Edward' now she's the 'villian' and doesn't have Edward anymore. OK, that's enough blabbing for one chapter here is the story. ;) **

**E.P.O.V.**

* * *

We all were calm and then a few 'helpful' words from Emmett made everyones' adrenaline kick into high gear, and spread throughout out the body. I suppose we were all heading for this right? Everyone was so tense; we were bound to start fighting eventually. I charged for Marcus and felt the horrid pain -again- coming from Jane. I didn't understand what was going on; Bella had up her shield. I strained my neck to look at Bella who was under Jessica and Jane. They apparently out-smarted us. We were all to busy fighting to notice Marcus (whom we were _all _after) led us faraway from Bella. Apparently she could not extend her shield out for all of us; resulting in a catastrophic event. We were all in writhing in pain on the soft grass. The raining was turning into sprinkles, and drowning the small bugs that could not find a tall leaf or flower to take shelter. I sort of felt like that bug; knowing that there was a small chance of survival, watching as our loved ones died with us. I felt helpless and exposed. There was only one thing on my mind and that was on my mind.....

"...... Nessie." I whispered. " Kate leave." Unlike the rest of us I forgot about Kate. She was fighting off Jane and Jessica. With one touch she could paralyze a vampire and human, but only for a small moment. She was under Bella's shield- which was getting smaller-, and she got Jane and Jessica away. Unfortunately Bella was weak from the fighting;she was in obvious pain. " Kate please go get her." Before I was even done with the sentence Kate bolted into the forest.

" _Oh Edward don't you see? Alec will do to her just as he_-." I ignored Marcus's thoughts. I needed not to hear his voice right now...............not ever.

" Bella go with her. Your shield is big enough for her and yourself." She hesitated and I could tell what she was thinking. " Bella, love, we are all willing to die for Nessie. Don't let _our _miracle go to die because of our mistakes." I forced a smile on my face.

" GO!" Everyone of us said in unison. At that, Bella ran into the forest after Kate.

_" Do you think this will work Edward?." _I turned and nodded toward Alice.

" She will be fine. Bella is smart, and so is Kate." I assured her.

B.P.O.V.

* * *

" Wait. it's me, Bella." Kate slowed down so that I was right next to her. We ran side by side under my shield. " Kate, we have to find her scent." Kate looked at me sideways.

" Impossible, the rain washed any trace of her away. UH, what is that putrid stench it-. Wait a minute, Bella the wolf. He smells horrible." I looked at her with a huge grin on my face. I forgot I was instinctively holding my breath. I loved the warewolfs' just not their stench.

" Did the scent get spread out, or can we still follow it?" The smell was getting stronger and stronger. I didn't need Kate to answer my question. "Oh"

" I think I see something. Look over there." I looked and what I saw amazed me.

" Oh my God!" Alec was leaned over Nessie with blank eyes. " What's going on? NESSIE!!!" I was about to run over to Nessie, but Kate held me back with one hand over my mouth. I could have bit her hand and ran back to Nessie, but what would I do when I got to Nessie?

" Bells, Alec is weak....". She spoke in a whisper...." and we can get him while he is in this trance. If we kill him now we can get Nessie and the wolf and leave. We will have time to save the others possibly, but if we take him out of the trance every one is doomed." I nodded.

" Why is he in a trance? Whats going on?"

" We need Carlisle. Damn, we can't go back." She ignored my question. I guess it was pretty dumb.

" Lets find Conner."

"He's by the tree stump over there." I looked at a small tree stump a few meters away. Conner was there gasping for air and he looked dehydrated and hungry. "That's weird. It would take days for someone to look like that."

" He was running pretty fast.........." Kate shook her head.

**(a/n Ok, I know you don't start a sentence off with 'but', but seriously... the're talking. I hear people talk like that all the time. Sorry if you don't like it.)**

"But the rest of the pack didn't look like this when you arrived." I nodded and walked over to Conner.

" What happened to you?" I sat down and put his head in my lap. " Do you remember what happened?" Conner opened his mouth, and then shut it. "Do you want something to drink?"

" Bella i'm fine. I just need some rest. I'm getting better already."

" Wait, just one more question." He looked up at me with half closed eyes and smiled.

" Why is _Jacob _unconscious, and not you?" He answered me slowly.

" When we...were running.... *yawn*...the kid jumped on Jacob and knocked him unconcious. I don't remember anything after that. Oh, and I think the kid used his powers on me too."

"Let him rest Bella. I think I understand now." While I was talking to Conner; Kate was examining Nessie and Alec. " Take a look at this Bells." I walked over to her and looked at the two kids with blank eyes. I didn't know what I was looking at. Kate sighed. " There touching." I looked at Nessie.

" Her hand is on his cheek. So....."

" Bells their powers are working against each other. Their both very powerful. Neither one of their powers is stronger than the other, so they're both in a trance."

" What to we do now?" Kate smirked while she answered.

" Like I said Bells, we're gonna kill him."

" I can't-."

" Go back Bella, so they won't have a chance to harm our loved ones. I'll deal with this." At that, I ran bacK toward the others.

JSSICA'S.P.O.V.

* * *

_"Edward, you're just making it easier for them to kill your family. Why did you send Isabella away?"_ Edward growled at me.

" You're evil!" That really upset me.

_" And what are you?"_ I growled back at him._ " You're a monster and you know it. Your daughter and _ex_-_wife _are about to die, and your just standing here."_ Edward flinched. The looked on his face was agonizing. "_Edward I'm so sorry-''_

" Save your explanation." Edward turned away, and Marcus spoke. There was smoke in the air, it was coming from the forest. The smoke started a thin grey and then turned a thick purple.

" Edward, we didn't come here to talk.....are you listening?" Edward was concentrating on something. He looked at Rosalie and smiled.

" Ughh, she came back." Jane looked more like a kid than ever.

" How are you alive?" She spoke to Isabella as she came out of the thick woods. She ignored the question and smiled at Edward.

" He's dead. Kate took care of him."

" WHO?" Jane spat out. Emmett looked Jane straight in the eye and smirked.

" Who do you think?"

" YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!." I was horror struck. What kind of maniac kills a child? Jane ran off into the forest, but it was way too late to help. The purple smoke had been burning long enough to kill a vampire. It was over for Alec.

" Alec is- NO!" I couldn't even form a complete sentence. It was too much. This coven is smart.

* * *

**Hey Hey Hey. How's it goin pplz. I liked my twist. I'm pretty sure no one will miss Alec. If you do miss; him I'm sorry. Oh yeah and I took a break from the internet for a while, sorry. R&R hoped you like it.**

**-luv ya**


	17. THE THREAT!

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT(DUH!)**

**Hey pplz** **I'm so very sorry I haven't updated. Ive been setting up and working at a camp called Camp Cregs. It's so cool helping out here. Anyway, I have minimum access to a computer. The warden said that I could use her computer when I was done with my days' worth of work. I don't have alot of time, and I'm sorry if this is a short chapter.**

**ED.P.O.V.**

* * *

" Bella, where's Nessie? How did she survive? _Did _she survive? Where's Kate is she ok? How are you feeling?" I was acting stranger than Emmett. I was talking fast, and I didn't even give Bella time to answer.

" Hmmmm" She smiled as she spoke. " With Kate. Kate. Yes. In the woods, and yes she is. Fine." She laughed and put her arms around my neck. " I love you, Edward." I chuckled, and place a kiss on her forehead.

_"Does that answer all of your questions" _I turned to see Jacob smirking in his human form.

" Your alright!" Bella tore away from my arms, and ran to Jacob.

" You didn't smell me, _Eddie._" I ignored his question.

" I did." Rosalie cut in.

" Edward Bella I got her!" Coming from behind Jacob,out of the trees,was Kate with a sleeping Nessie in her arms. I walked to Kate and picked up Nessie from around her waist. Nessie placed her head on my shoulder; silently breathing.

" You killed an innocent child." Jessica cried out.

" He was _not _a child. He was a grown man. He's was older than any of us." Rosalie stated.

I cut in. "Can't you see? You don't belong over there. They're evil,and all they do is cause catastrophes. They tear people apart. They don't deserve the power they have." Jessica rolled her eyes.

_"Your just _jealous" She said jealous out-loud.

" Of you! Ha, I beg to differ." Rosalie had an amused look on her face. "We have a family that actually loves us. Unlike your _family_ who uses you to kill innocent people, and-."

" Oh yeah, like you haven't killed innocent people. Rosalie you've killed your ex- husband, and his guards. Alice killed an young boy when she was a new born. _Don't _even get me started about Jas-." I stood their looking at my shocked siblings. I didn't tell her any of that.

" Shut up!" Sam yelled. " You already lost. How about leaving and never coming back?"

**Jes. P.O.V.**

* * *

I felt betrayed. "I thought you guys were supposed to _hate _vampires."I was looking at Sam and the pack now.

" Yeah, we thought the same thing. Your one of us Jessica. A werewolf. Your part of our pack." Paul looked disappointed and anxious at the same time.

"I'm not going to join your pack. I just want to please Marcus. He wants you all dead;then he'll get you all dead. With just one phone-call I could have an army here in a couple of hours." I wasn't lying either. We had an army of newborns being held in a small room. They hadn't drank anything since they were....born. They were made months ago; they must be so thirsty. "They would want to drink to wolves' blood."

" Your sick." Edward growled. " There your family. How can you slaughter them like that?"

" What is she talking about Edward?" Bella asked him. She looked scared. I laughed and showed Edward what the army looked like. It was a huge army. 3 times the size of Victoria's.

" They have an army. It's much bigger than Victoria's, and they've been thirsty for months. She's planning on releasing them." Edward's eyes were far. He was thinking about the future the people would have in Forks.

" Well, good luck finding a phone." Rosalie said; with the same amused look.

" Yeah, without any hands; it's gonna be kinda hard to _use_ a phone." I looked up at Marcus; then into the woods were Jane had gone.

" We can't risk losing anyone else." Marcus looked at me with a pissed look on his face.

" _I _don't care who we lose. As long as their all dead, or the infants dead; I don't and won't care about anything and anyone else." My jaw dropped. How could he be so selfish. To care about himself only is just......"

" Selfish." Edward cut in. " It's selfish to only think about yourself, and about what _you_ want." He was right about _that_.

" Oh Edward, spear me of your ignorance. The Volturi thinks about the safety of our fellow vampires. They cannot exist if anyone else knows. That _child_can speak. She can speak about us." He was right.

**Jac. P.O.V.**

* * *

Right now I didn't really love that Marcus guy. Nessie is Nessie; not _that child._ She has a name like everyone else does. " Nessie is smart." I blurted out.

" I beg your pardon, dog." The Volturi dood looked at me.

" Nessie's is smart." I sighed at their confused faces. The blonde; was looking at me like she was right _dogs are crazy; _she once told me. " She's not gonna go to school one day; and tell everyone about vampires-..."

" Yes she is." Jessica shouted

"...**_because _**she's half vampire. She _knows _that if she says anything; they'll put her in counseling or something." I folded my arms satisfied. " She knows she can't tell anyone."

" How do we know that." Jessica added quickly.

" Your not a vampire, so you shouldn't care." Sam cocked his head to the side.

" Whatever, If we leave I'm taking Edward with me. I don't care what any of you say. I have the power to seduce a vampire; if I want him I'll get him." Jessica and Marcus ran into the thick forrest to go_ help _Alex.

" He's dead what can they do?" Sam chuckled.

" Get revenge" Edward said. He was looking far away when I turned to look at him.

" Yeah, they must be pissed." Paul Sighed. " Lets get the hell outta here before they get back. With that, we all ran as fast as we could back to forks.

_" Edward, we have to talk more about that army. Do you think she'll do it?" _

I don't know yet. I have to get into her mind more." I nodded without looking at him. Damb, what if she wasn't bluffing?

**HELP!!!**

* * *

**I need some help. I need some ideas. Should Jessica let out the Army? Sheould they all leave and forget about it? Should Aro kill Marcus. I need some opinions. I will look at all ideas. R&R**

***luv ya**


	18. THE BIG PLAN!

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT(DUH!) Except for Jessica Rivas, and the executers.**

**I'****M SO SORRY! I'm gonna start updating much_ much_ more.  
I feel horrible. I had to really think hard on this chapter.  
I decided to add some action in the next chapter; to make it alot more fun to read.  
Ok, here's is your reward for waiting _so_ long.**

**Jess.p.o.v**

* * *

" I don't believe you." Aro said; with his face in his hands. "Carlisle would never allow it! He does not allow that kind of violence."

"Aro, face the facts my brother. They killed Alex in cold blood. They had no right. A _Child_!." Marcus yelled. His left fist pounded into his stone cold hand, like a judges' gravel.

Marcus was exaggerating about the death of Alex. Me and Jane both knew it.

" Alex was running for his life; away from that.... Denali girl." He spit out.

"And Isabella Swan." I smiled on the inside. I was hoping Marcus would go along with it my.....fib. Isabella didn't exactly help kill Alex, but I  
wanted my Edward no matter what it took.

"Ah yes, his power were useless;against Isabella's shield." Marcus added.

Propaganda. I thought to myself. No, He was going way beyond exaggeration. He was being ridiculous.

" No, it's not true-." Aro looked as if he would cry....if he could.

"I bet they smiled while they burned the poor boy alive. If you still don't belive me then take my hand and watch,and listen for yourself." Marcus grabbed Aro's hand, but Aro pulled back.

" I will do no such thing! I would not be able to bare it." Aro looked down guilty, and Marcus looked at Jane. He was  
signaling her turn to take advantage of Aro's sensitive state.

" Aro, father." Aro looked at Jane through his fingers; guilt written all over his face.

" Yes, my child. What is it." Jane stepped forward ready to speak. She put on the saddest face, and spoke.

" We're all heart stricken from this tramatic event; me especially." Jane looked at me from the corner of her eye, and I spoke.

" Me, and Jane agreed that the Cullen's and the Denali coven should pay." Aro looked horror stricken.

" How?" Aro asked. I knew he didn't really want an answer because he already knew the answer

I spoke fast. " The Army. They can help us destroy the-."

" NO!" Aro yelled across the room. " Carlisle is like a brother to me and not all of them are guilty."

" Then what shall we do?" Marcus looked up at Aro with -fake- pleading eyes. " Sit around........"

" While my brothers death goes un-avenged." Jane finished. Jane was the type of.....persone; that could guilt you into anything.  
If she wanted something she got by minipulation. I wonder how hard her parents had it when she was still human.

"I'll think about it." Aro said.

" But-." Aro waved a hand at Marcus that shut him up. It wasn't a mean wave; it was a ' What did I just say' wave. Marcus  
turned to me and Jane and nodded. I turned and went to my bed chamber immidiatly. I sat there and thought about Aro's decision.  
If Aro said no to the plan; I wouldn't get Edward, and Jane would bitch about her brother for_ever_. After a few moments of thinking  
I decided to go check on Jane. I walked to her bed chamber. Of course, Jane's room wasn't like a normal childs. The room was  
quite plain if you asked me. Her bed was a mahogony color; It has a beautiful shine to it though. Her floor is hardwood, and her walls  
are......a brownish yellowish color...not the most matching room, but I guess I can see what she was trying to do.

" Hellooo?" She sounded annoyed, and surprised with a hint of impatience. She was staring at the television as if it was calling her name.

" You look pretty good for a widowed sister." I smirked at her.

" A what- nevermind. Go ask Marcus if Aro has come to a decision." This time when she spoke she sounded controling....and stil a little annoyed.  
when I didn't leave she sighed. " And for your information........I really do miss my brother."

" Sure you do, Jane." I sighed and turned away from her. Thats when everything went blank.

**NE.P.O.V.**

* * *

I woke up to my daddy smiling." I missed you." I whispered to my daddy. He looked down at me and frowned, and then he gave me a peck on the forehead. "I love you"

" I love you too,Nessie." My daddy looked sad. " I missed you to." He sighed. " You know; I never stopped right? Ive always loves Bel- Mommy too. She is the love of my life; just like you." I nodded.

" Can we go to Disneyland for birthday? Jackey said it would be fun." My dady growled.

" Yeah he would." he whispered. Jacob smiled in his sleep. I'm pretty sure he's fake sleeping.

" Yeah, me too Ness." My daddy kissed me again. " Now, go back to sleep.

I yawned, and stretched. " I'm not sleepy. I'm waking up." I giggled, and looked out the window, and onto the highway. There was alot of big trucks outside of the window. I wonder if uncle Emmett could pick any of them up, or if my dad could out run any of them. They look pretty slow if you ask me. My dad chuckled.

" That's a good way to keep yourself busy." I blushed. Sometimes my family forgot how much of a child I really am. I still watch Cartoon Network. The characters were so fun, and non-violent. All the problems in the cartoon world seemed to fix themselves. It's fun being a kid sometimes. Everyone loved you, and adored you. If something was worrying you they would catch on right away, and try to make you feel better. I loved playing pranks on my family with uncle Emmett. It's even better when you played a prank _on _uncle Emmett. The look on his face is priceless. He looked shocked,and proud of his little niece. If something happened to anyone in my family- -including the pack- I would be very......."

" It's alright, Nessie." I thought it was my daddy speaking, but it was uncle Emmett who interuppted my thoughts.

" Huh?" I asked him confused. He can't read minds.

" I know a sad face when I see one. Now, glue that smile back on that little face or else I'm gonna pull over and tickle you myself. I laughed at my uncle. see what I mean when I say they've got your back.

**Ed.P.O.V.**

* * *

I hurt my family. I put them in danger by keeping a horrible secret from them. They all trusted me and loved me, but I let them down. I put my daughter in horrible danger, and there was nothing I could do about it. There was an army bigger than all Sam's pack, and all the vampires I knew put together and multipied by two. The only way to stop this was to do something unbeliveable. I had to talk some sense into Aro, or Jessica. **The **Jessica.... the one that wanted my family dead, so she could have me for herself. The one I...thought I loved, and the one who thinks she loves me.

" Bella" I turned my head to look at her, but she was already looking at me. 'It's still not over.' Bella nodded as if she _knew_ my plan. I kissed Nessie's forehead.

" Edward, what are you planning little brother ." Emmett was looking at me through the rear mirror.

" To keep my family safe, and to fix my mistake." Nessie wasn't aware of my plan.....yet. She would probably go on in life talking about her father in past-tense. The thought was heart wrentching. So tonight when Nessie is asleep; I will tell my family my plan. I _know_ what I'm getting into, and not even Jessica can stop me.

* * *

* * *

**I hate myself for making you wait.......months for an update. I'm gonna try to update once maybe twice a year.  
If you have any suggestions on anything than PM me.**

**READ THIS (plz): There is an error on my computer that won't let me look for spelling mistakes. I don't have microsoft word so I can't check my spelling. I'm sorry if something is spelled wrong. Ive been catching myself a little on these last few chapters, but this one might have some words that might make you run for a dictionary.**

**Don't 4get to R&R **

**Luv ya***


End file.
